gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vercetti Estate
The''' Vercetti Estate', also known by its former name of '''Diaz's Mansion', is a mansion located on the south side of Starfish Island in Vice City. The mansion and its surrounding compound has been prominently featured in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories for different uses. Description The property consists of a large red and pink mansion surrounded by well cut lawns, pools, lavish terraces, and a low wall. The compound is also equipped with a private dock to the south, as well as a helipad on the mansion's roof. Amenities Until Rub Out, the mansion is primarily known to only spawn an Infernus of varied colors and a Stretch or a light grey Admiral (used by Diaz in the mission Guardian Angels) which occasionally takes the place of the Stretch on the driveway of the compound. When the player acquires the mansion, the Infernus will permanently appear white (implying it belongs to Lance Vance). The mansion will also come equipped with a working garage that can hold up to two road vehicles. The compound itself features other special quirks. To the west of the mansion is a hedge maze where the player can find a Sniper Rifle, while the southern terrace will eventually spawn a Sea Sparrow when the player collects 80 hidden packages. The interior of the mansion comes complete with several rooms. The centerpiece of the mansion is its main hall, with high ceilings, dark decors, doorways to two rooms, and a massive stairway that leads to the second floor. Downstairs, players have access to a living room to the right that includes a bar and a posh sitting area. The second room, Ricardo's/Tommy's office room, is located on the second floor, containing a desk, a safe, seating, and security televisions. The room contains a save point, as well as the player's default "Street" clothing pickup. Upon 100% completion of the game, a "Frankie" shirt will also be made available in the room. The mansion's remaining interiors consist of a living room to the right of the entrace that spawns a Health, hallways that lead to a stairwell to the roof and basement, as well as the mansion's indoor swimming pool towards the back. A small room in the basement contains Health, Body Armor, a Pump Action Shotgun, and an M4. This room is most likely the Mansion's armory. The roof of the mansion features a Maverick on top of a helipad. Explosive barrels are also scattered around the lower level of the roof. Upon 100% completion, three sitting bodyguards will spawn in the living room; the player can "hire" any of them for a fee by walking into any of the three halos next to them. Visual changes As the player progresses through the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City storyline, the interior of the mansion becomes progressively messier. A full list of changes is included here. Note that these changes are made even before Tommy owns the mansion, as seen during the mission 'Rub Out'. *Upon completion of the Pizza Boy side mission, two open boxes of half-eaten pizzas can be found on a table in the living room. *Upon completion of Demolition Man, an RC Raider toy box and remote controller are placed in a corner and on a table in the living room. *Upon completion of Two Bit Hit, a shovel is placed against the wall of the entrance. *Upon completion of Shakedown, the paintings on the walls of the mansion are vandalized and written on. *Upon completion of The Shootist, some Ammu-Nation magazines are placed on the desk of Tommy's office. *Upon completion of Martha's Mug Shot, some photographs and a poster of Candy Suxxx and Alex Shrub can be found in the office, on the desk and wall. *Upon completion of G-Spotlight, the mansion becomes very dirty and litter-filled, including Gash shopping bags, trashbags, and wineglasses. *Upon completion of Hotring, Bloodring and Dirtring, three trophies are placed on top of the television in the living room. *After collecting 40 Hidden Packages, unlocking the Flamethrower at the Ocean View Hotel, Hyman Condo, and Vercetti Estate, two Hot 'n' Sticky canisters are placed on a table in Tommy's office. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-PizzaBoxes.png|Pizza boxes in the living room after the Pizza Boy side-mission. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-RCRaiderBox.png|RC Raider box in the living room after Demolition Man. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Shovel.png|Shovel next to the entrance door after Two-Bit Hit. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-VandalisedPaintings.png|Vandalized paintings after Shakedown. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-WeaponryMagazines.png|Ammu-Nation magazines in the office after The Shootist. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-CandySuxxxPhotos.png|Candy Suxxx photos after Martha's Mug Shot. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Trash.png|Trash around the mansion after G-spotlight. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Trophies.png|Trophies in the living room after the Hotring, Bloodring and Dirtring side-missions. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-HotNSticky.png|Hot 'n' Sticky canisters after collecting 40 hidden packages. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the mansion starts off as Ricardo Diaz's place of residence; as a result, the estate is known under Diaz's name and is considered Diaz's Gang territory, the only place where the gang may be seen. Over the course of the storyline, Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance eventually launch an attack against Diaz at the mansion, killing Diaz and claiming the mansion as their own. Tommy promptly renames it the "Vercetti Estate", and Diaz's Gang ceases to exist, as the mansion grounds is henceforth occupied by the Vercetti Gang. After Diaz's death, the mansion serves as a staging area for Tommy to tighten his grip on the city's businesses, eventually leading to the property earning the player $5,000 a day. Vercetti Estate is featured prominently during the final mission of the game "Keep Your Friends Close...", when a firefight in the mansion ultimately leads to the deaths of Lance and Sonny Forelli. Missions In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, several missions can be accepted from the Mansion in different locations. These are: *Shakedown (accepted from outside Tommy's office) - Tommy Vercetti, Ken Rosenberg, Lance Vance and Avery Carrington are discussing about taking Vice City over. Businesses under Diaz's former protection refuse to pay to Tommy, so he has to damage the shops in order for them to start paying protection again. *Bar Brawl (accepted from the living room) - The Front Page Cafe is refusing to pay protection, as it claims to be under the DBP's protection. So Tommy, along with Mike, have to wipe out the DBP Security Service. *Cop Land (accepted from the terrace above the garage) - Mike has failed rigging the Tarbush Cafe with explosives, and now Tommy and Lance have to go and finish the job, with the Police all over the place. *Keep Your Friends Close... (accepted from Tommy's office) - Sonny Forelli arrives to Vice City in order to claim his cut from Vercetti's operation. Tommy decides to solve the issue once and for all. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories The mansion is depicted in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' to be undergoing renovations. The western side of the compound is significantly different, featuring a more natural pond instead of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's hedge maze, and dug out trenches. More significant is construction work and scaffolding on the mansion itself for a new west/left wing. The opening leading to the indoor pool has also been blocked off by an opaque window. Predictably enough, Ricardo Diaz resides in the mansion, with mission strings from the character activated within the grounds of his estate. Cutscenes reveal one of the mansion's additional rooms, located somewhere on the second floor. Gallery ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Diaz'sMansion-GTAVCS-Exterior-EntranceDriveway.png|The gates of the estate and the driveway leading to the mansion. Diaz'sMansion-GTAVCS-Exterior-Front.png|The mansion as it appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Diaz'sMansion-GTAVCS-Exterior-Garage.png|The mansion's noticeably smaller garage. Diaz'sMansion-GTAVCS-Exterior-LeftPools.png|The lawns and the pool at the left wing of the estate. Diaz'sMansion-GTAVCS-Exterior-RightWing.png|The right wing of the mansion still under construction. Diaz'sMansion-GTAVCS-Exterior-Jetty.png|The jetty at the back of the estate. Diaz'sMansion-GTAVCS-Exterior-RoofHelipad.png|The roof of the mansion. ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-EntranceDriveaway.png|The gates of the estate and the driveway leading to the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-Front.png|The mansion as it appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-Garage.png|The mansion's garage. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-LeftPools.png|The lawns and the pools at the left wing of the estate. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-HedgeMaze&Pools.png|The pools and the hedge maze at the right wing of the estate. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-Jetty.png|The jetty at the back of the estate. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-Basement.png|The basement area on the right wing of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-BackRoom.png|The room at the back of the mansion with several pools leading into the basement of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-BackPool.png|The basement pool area at the back of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Exterior-RoofHelipad.png|The roof of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-BasementCorridor.png|A corridor that leads into the mansion's basement from the pool area at the back. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-WeaponRoom.png|A small room in the mansion's basement that stores some weapons. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-Stairway.png|The staircase at the left wing of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-FirstFloorCorridor.png|Corridors in the first floor of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-MainHall.png|The main hall of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-LivingRoom.png|The living room on the right wing of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-SecondFloorCorridor.png|Corridors in the second floor of the mansion. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-MainHall2.png|The second floor of the main hall. VercettiEstate-GTAVC-Interior-Office.png|The office on the second floor. Spawns Weapons ;Vice City *Python *Shotgun *M4 Carbine *Body Armor ;Vice City Stories *MAC-10 Vehicles ;Vice City *Infernus *Admiral *Stretch *Maverick *Sea Sparrow (after getting 80 Hidden Packages) ;Vice City Stories *Cheetah Trivia ;General *Both last missions from the games that the mansion appears in are triggered from it. *This is one of five safehouses to be given to the player after killing the owner, the others being the Playboy X's Penthouse, Brian Jeremy's Safehouse, Lancaster Safehouse and the Vanilla Unicorn. *The mansion is based on Tony Montana's mansion from the 1983 crime drama film, Scarface. The main lobby of the mansion is almost an exact replica, except that there's a single middle staircase in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, while there are two side staircases in Scarface. Another key difference is that the "World is Yours" fountain between the split staircases from Scarface is noticeably absent. ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The mansion seemingly lacks a roof in the interior, however when viewed from outside, the roof is present. *In the original PS2 version, when the player drives a vehicle through the doorway of the mansion, the player is removed from the vehicle and the vehicle disappears. In subsequent versions of the game, the player is not removed from the vehicle and the vehicle is kept. If the player drives through the door of the mansion forward, when they appear in the mansion the vehicle is facing backwards. *In the original PS2 version, the player can enter Blue Hell by flying a helicopter through the ceiling of the pool in the rear side of the mansion. This is fixed in subsequent versions of the game. *A Pizzaboy scooter spawns near the estate after completion of the Pizza Boy side mission. However, a programming mistake has set it to spawn under the ground, so it does not actually appear. *As weapons spawn here, the Vercetti Estate could be considered as one of Tommy's three main safehouses, alongside the Ocean View Hotel and Hyman Condo. *When the estate is under Diaz's control, a different color Infernus spawns next to the staircase leading to the front door. When Tommy takes over, the Infernus appears permanently white, implying it is Lance's. This still occurs after Keep Your Friends Close, implying that Tommy kept Lance's car after killing him. *A pillar can be seen outside the main entrance when viewed from the inside. If viewed from the outside, however, the pillar is not there. *All of the major antagonists in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City are killed in this mansion. *A part of the Starkweathers Estate Game File texture of Starkweathers Estate ab_blueprint1 exists in gta_int.img since GTA: Vice City. from the game Manhunt, also released by Rockstar Games, is reused from this mansion, with broader model and darker textures. *If the player drives a large vehicle, like the Bus, Coach or the Stretch parked outside, inside the estate, when trying to exit, the vehicle will be trapped in the stairway and explode. *The security monitors in the office show the exterior of Tony Montana's mansion from the 1983 crime drama film, Scarface, upon which mansion in the game is based on. ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *A PS2 version exclusive Stunt Jump ramp can be found on mansion grounds. *The prostitution business lobby is similar to that of the Vercetti Estate in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Navigation References ar:عقار فيرسيتي es:Mansión de Starfish Island de:Vercetti Estate pl:Willa Vercettiego Category:Homes Category:Safehouses in GTA Vice City Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Safehouses Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Beach Category:Locations